Summer Vacation
by hesmus
Summary: Everybody needs a vacation sometimes, right? Well, it's even better when you add a romantic cottage and some... ice cream.


The sky above the sea was clear, the sun was shining and the weather was getting warmer every passing hour. One gorgeous ship was sailing alone the sea. It was getting closer and to a peaceful summer island which was blessed with tall palm trees and thick bushes.

"Land ahoy!" Usopp cried out from the crow's nest around the noon.

"Finally! I can already smell an adventure!" Luffy cheered loudly and jumped up and down on the deck of Thousand Sunny.

"No! You're not going to run off and get in trouble again! This island is a peaceful one, it's kinda like a vacation resort. So this is going to be our summer vocation!" Nami exclaimed happily.

"Aw, but I want to have adventures" Luffy whined.

"You can explore the woods or something…" Nami sighed. It felt like a full-time job to keep their captain away from troubles and under control.

"Navigator-san is right. We are in the New World now. We have to take every opportunity to relax and gather our strength," Robin said and sipped her iced coffee which Sanji had made for her earlier.

Luffy wasn't too pleased with this but in the end he sucked it up and decided to enjoy their vacation. Sanji had promised to make a barbeque after all.

After an hour or so they docked on the island. Sanji informed them that they had enough supplies for the barbeque so there was no need to go shopping. This made everybody happy because now they just wanted to relax.

The island really turned out to be a vacation resort. It had a long and beautiful beach with some sunbathing chairs and big sun umbrellas. The sand was almost white and hot under their toes, almost burning. Kids ran around with beach balls and laughed loudly. A little further from the beach were little cottages surrounded by trees and bushes. They had hay roofs and tiny verandas with tables and chairs. They looked really nice and comfy.

"Okay, because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to give you money to rent those cottages and stay there over the night, if you want," Nami said but despite her casual tone she had a little evil smirk on her face. She was so going to get that money back later.

"Ah, Nami-swan is so generous!" Sanji cried out hearts in his eyes.

"Tch, the sea witch has some secret motives for sure…" Zoro snorted and glared at Sanji who was doing his usual noodle dance around Nami.

"What did you say, shitty seaweed?!" Sanji snapped and turned to face Zoro.

"You heard me, ero-cook," the marimo stated calmly and reached for his swords. And then they started to fight.

"Knock it off you two!" Nami yelled and hit their heads together, stopping their fight. "Okay, now we are ready to go! Have fun and relax. But don't cause any trouble!" And the last sentence was directed to Luffy who had already jumped onto the island. The red head facepalmed but then brushed it off and went to change into her bikini, Robin following her.

Everybody else was on the island already but Zoro was still standing on the deck. Sanji was about to leave the ship but then he turned to look at the green head.

"Oi, are you coming marimo?"

"Someone has to be the lookout," Zoro said, looking at the horizon.

"We are staying at the beach so we can keep watch from there. Come on, you have to come and have some fun with us," the blonde said with a soft voice and walked closer to Zoro. He wrapped his slender arms around his lover's waist, pulling him closer to himself.

"But what if someone sneaks on the ship while we are "having fun"?" Zoro grunted and tried not to pay any attention to the love cook who was practically clinging on him.

"Well then we just need to run back here and kick their asses," Sanji responded and gave a little peck on boyfriend's cheek. "Come on, come with me. It's going to be fun."

"Don't beg like that. It's not manly," Zoro snorted. He stared at the rather cute face for a long moment before sighing. "Fine… But it's your fault if someone steals our ship."

"Yeah yeah… Now go change into your swimming shorts so we can go and swim," Sanji said happily and jumped in the water. Zoro went to change and followed him soon after.

_'Maybe it would be nice to rent one of those cottages for tonight…'_ Zoro thought as he walked along the shoreline.

Nami and Robin were already sunbathing, Franky was playing beach volley with Luffy and Usopp. Chopper was trying to build a sand castle and Brook was playing happy summer songs with his violin. Zoro's eyes landed on Sanji who was walking away from others, towards the ice cream stand.

The green haired man watched as Sanji walked away. His eyes caressed the cook's slim hips and deadly, strong legs. He licked his lips unconsciously. _'Oh, I'm so going to rent that cottage…'_ And with that Zoro ran to the info cottage and booked one little one for two persons.

When he found his way back to others Sanji was already back and serving ice creams. Zoro sat down on the sand beside Chopper who was still playing with the white sand.

"Where did you go?" Sanji asked when he came over to them and gave him his ice cream.

"You will see," Zoro said smirking and took his ice cream from the curly brow. Chopper took his one as well and crawled under the sun umbrella to cool down. His fur was way too thick for the hot weather like this.

The cook sat down beside his marimo and bent over to whisper in his ear: "Do you have something special planned?"

"Well nothing much. I rented one of those cottages for us," Zoro grinned.

"Oh, so you took the chance right away when Nami-swan offered to pay? That's not very gentleman-like," the blonde frowned but his voice kept a playful tone.

"Well I'm not a gentleman…" Zoro whispered huskily in Sanji's ear. This made Sanji shudder and blush slightly.

"Shut up pervert! Everybody is watching…" Sanji murmured.

"Let them watch, I don't care. They know about us so what's the big deal?" Zoro said and nibbled Sanji's earlobe playfully.

"S-Stop it! Not here! I don't want that others to see us making out…" the flushed cook said and pushed Zoro away.

"Tch, whatever… But later in the evening you're not going to push me away…" Zoro mumbled in Sanji's ear and then started eating his ice cream. Sanji's deep blush made him smirk.

Later that day Sanji made a nice and tasty BBQ feast dinner for the crew. And while he was cooking Zoro kept giving seductive hints to him, making him blush every time.

The dinner was hectic like always. Everybody laughed and screamed loudly and Luffy tried to steal food from others' plates. And of course Zoro acted like a horny pervert just to annoy his cook. He sat beside Sanji and touched and groped him secretly when others didn't look and whispered seductive words in his ear. And when dinner was over and dishes were washed everybody went to do their own things.

When no one was around Zoro snaked his arms around Sanji's waist from behind and kissed his neck. "I think it's time for my personal dessert, don't you think?" he breathed on Sanji's neck.

"You're not going to get anything. You teased me so much today so no dessert for you," the said blonde said matter-of-factly. He was pretty pissed because Zoro kept distracting him the whole day. It annoyed the hell out of him and the damn moss ball knew it very well, that's why he kept doing it.

"Come on love cook, I want my dessert," Zoro said and nuzzled his lover's hair.

"Nope. Don't even think about it. Now where is that cottage you booked for us?" Sanji said grinning and turned around in Zoro's embrace.

"I'm not going to take you there if you don't give me any dessert," Zoro smirked. Oh, he knew so well how to get what he wanted. The cook had a soft side for all kind of lovey-dovey things and he would do anything to make Zoro give them to him since it didn't happen too often. The green head wasn't so much into those things.

"Fine…" Sanji pouted a little bit. "What do you want?"

"Hmm… Ice cream…" Zoro answered. "You can buy one from that stand over there," he continued and nodded his head towards the ice cream stand.

"What? Only one?" the blonde asked, pouting more.

"Yep, you're going to get something else," Zoro said huskily and slapped Sanji's sweet butt. "Now go get that ice cream and then come to the cottage number three. I will be waiting for you there." And with that he headed to their little cottage to make sure if everything was ready for them.

After fifteen minutes Sanji knocked on the cottage's door and waited for Zoro to open it, but there was no answer. He knocked again; still no answer.

"Goddamnit with that marimo… Better not be sleeping," the cook mumbled to himself.

He was about to knock again but then he heard heavy swearing behind him. The man looked over his shoulder and saw Zoro who's clothes were all messed up, full of dirt and leaves. Sanji raised his eyebrow at the sight.

"Weren't you supposed to wait here..?" he asked and gave Zoro a suspicious look.

"I got something to do elsewhere…" the swordsman mumbled, looking away.

"You got lost, didn't you?"

"No I didn't!" Zoro snapped and blushed a little bit which proved Sanji right.

Sanji just sighed and waved it off. "Whatever. Just open the door so we can go in. Your damn ice cream is melting already.

"Heh, sorry for making you wait, curly brow," the moss head chuckled and opened the door, letting Sanji go in first.

"You always make me wait, shithead," the cook snorted but the angry tone in his voice died when he saw the interior of the cottage. It was really nice and homey. There was one couch, a table and a king-size bed with soft looking sheets and thick pillows.

Zoro took the ice cream from Sanji's hand and licked it. "Strip off your clothes, cook," he demanded and smirked.

"What?! Are you that impatient?" Sanji asked with a frown. Of course he wanted to have the sweet, sweet time with his boyfriend too but jeez, they could at least have some romantic time first. Though it might have a bit too much asked from the Neanderthal he liked to call his lover.

"Just shut up and strip. My ice cream is melting," the said cave man smirked evilly. Sanji gave him a confused look.

"What does your ice cream have anything to do with this?"

"I'm gonna eat it… on you…" Zoro whispered. This made Sanji blush furiously. "Now take your clothes off, kinky cook."

Sanji frowned but did what was told. But he was going to do it ever so slowly, just to tease his lovely marimo. He lifted his light blue t-shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. Then he started to take his swimming shorts off. And all this time they looked at each other intensively. And finally the cook was naked, for Zoro's pleasure.

"Now lie down on the bead, on your back," the swordsman commanded, lust already sparkling in his eyes.

Sanji didn't like how Zoro demanded him to do things but he decided to suck it up because he was pretty horny too and already half-hard. It had taken him forever to get the green head to have sex with him when they started their relationship. The idiot kept talking about respect and how he wanted to be hundred per cent sure about it. It annoyed the blonde at first but in the end he had to give his respect to that way of thinking. It was rather admirable and made him feel special. So without protest Sanji did what Zoro asked.

Zoro climbed on the bed too, admiring Sanji's pale and naked body. The sight before him made him grin; that body was all his. And without a word he started rubbing the ice cream on Sanji's chest. The blonde cook squirmed a little bit because of the cold substance on his skin.

"Shit, it's so cold! Why do you want to do this anyway?" Sanji hissed.

"Because it's damn hot," Zoro stated casually and continued rubbing the ice cream on his boyfriend's abs, making the cook squirm even more.

"This is pretty dirty, you know…" Sanji said. But he couldn't deny it; he liked these kinds of things.

"Something dirty for the dirty cook," Zoro chuckled and rubbed the last bit of the ice cream on Sanji's hardening member. The flushed man let out a surprised yelp when the cold dessert hit with his hot flesh. Zoro smirked when he saw his erection twitch.

"You like it don't you, ero-cook?"

"S-Shut up!" Sanji snapped. "And wipe that smirk off!"

"Don't feel like it. I'm going to enjoy my dessert now," the marimo said and lowered his head so his lips were just one inch away from Sanji's chest. And then Zoro started licking the ice cream off.

First he licked a little bit from Sanji's collarbone. The curly brow shivered under his heated touch. It felt so good. Zoro followed the ice cream path with his tongue and came up soon to Sanji's erected nipple. He smirked and then licked the ice cream off of it and gave it a little bite. Sanji was already losing the control and let out a shaky moan. The green head continued licking and sucking until he switched to another one.

Sanji was panting lightly. He loved Zoro's touch so much. It made his body heat up and feel the extreme pleasure. He always wanted it to last forever. No one else had a touch like that: those calloused fingers always did wonders to his body even when he didn't want it.

Zoro had now licked all the ice cream away from Sanji's torso. Now he was licking his way down to the groin. He licked the tip of the cook's cock, forcing a choked moan escape from Sanji's mouth. He licked all the way from the bottom to the very tip and then sucked on it properly. He loved to hear the soft moans so much that he decided not to tease him any longer. He lifted his body to kiss Sanji first gently and then passionately. They kissed for awhile before Sanji broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Did you like your ice cream?" Sanji asked smirking.

"It was delicious," Zoro answered, giving one more kiss and then went to the bathroom.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Sanji asked with a confused look. But he got his answer when Zoro came back, a lube tube in his hand. "Oh, right…"

The marimo took his clothes off quickly, like they were on fire and came up to Sanji with a lustful smile. He sat between the two muscular legs and poured some lube on his fingers and spread it carefully, making sure that they were lubed enough. Then he leaned in to give a little peck on Sanji's lips and pushed slowly one finger in his warmth. Zoro was always careful to prep Sanji but when he got in the real business he didn't hold back.

"A-Aah," Sanji moaned and arched his back. His face showed a little bit discomfort like always when they got started. But it changed into blushing soon after Zoro inserted second finger and brushed against his special spot.

Zoro moved his fingers slowly, making sure that Sanji's inner muscles gave in enough. Then he inserted third and final finger which made the blonde man go crazy. He moaned lowly through his heavy panting.

"N-No more, idiot! It's fine already," he managed to say.

"Good, because I can't hold it any longer. I want you so bad," Zoro said, almost whispering.

He took his fingers out of Sanji's ass before lubing up his own hard and untouched length and let out a small shaky moan at the sensation. He was about to position himself between Sanji's thighs when Sanji sat up.

"No, I'm going to ride on you tonight," Sanji chuckled when he saw Zoro's confused expression which quickly turned into a slight blush when he heard Sanji's words. The swordsman just nodded and sat down properly on the bed.

The cook climbed on top of Zoro, took a few deep breaths and then lowered himself, allowing Zoro's cock slowly to enter him. They both moaned hoarsely when the cock was completely sheathed in Sanji. The green haired man rubbed Sanji's lower back in a comforting motion, helping him to relax. And after few moments Sanji started moving up and down in Zoro's lap.

"Ahhnn… Fuck…" Sanji moaned when he found the right angle for the thrusts.

The marimo chuckled and kissed his cook's neck softly, sucking on the kiss after and leaving a nice red hickey there. He nipped on his earlobe and whispered in his deep and husky voice: "Take it all, it's only for you."

Those words made Sanji shudder and encouraged him to move faster. He rode faster and faster until he felt his climax coming closer. He grabbed Zoro's shoulders tight, signaling to his beloved that he was close. And at the next moment Sanji was laying on his back, Zoro above him. The moss head had flipped them over, wanting to take the control. Sanji was about to say something but he choked on his words when he felt powerful thrusts pounding into him and molesting his already way too sensitive prostate.

The room filled with moans, grunts and the hot sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other.

"Z-Zoro, I can't… I-I'm going to-" Sanji said between his throaty moans.

"I know, me too…" Zoro grunted as he grabbed Sanji's hand and with another hand he started stroking the blonde's cock in the same rhythm with his thrusts.

Sanji couldn't hold it anymore when he felt the wonderful fingers around his length and one more time he moaned Zoro's name loudly as he came, spilling his semen on his stomach. Zoro felt him tightening around his erection and hearing those low moans threw him over the edge as well. He came deep in Sanji and let out a satisfied grunt.

After coming down from his high of pleasure he pulled himself out of Sanji and collapsed beside him. They both were still panting when Sanji cuddled up to his marimo, not being bothered to pull a blanket over them because it was a warm summer night. He just quickly cleaned himself with a tissue and threw it in the bin next to the night stand.

"I think I'm going to like this little summer vacation," Sanji hummed, nuzzling Zoro's neck.

"It's the best," the other man answered in a sleepy voice.

He wrapped his other arm around his lover and instantly fell asleep. Sanji snorted when he heard the heavy snoring. He looked at Zoro's sleeping and satisfied face with a soft smile on his pale face. He ran his long fingers through the green hair, playing with it gently.

_'That bastard always falls asleep right after sex…'_ Sanji thought and slowly dozed off too, feeling safe and comfortable in the strong embrace.

At the same time outside of their cottage Nami was yelling at Usopp and Luffy because they almost had stormed inside the cottage. She didn't want to know what was going on in there and it was better to leave them be if they wanted to keep their lives. But after all, this vacation was really needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by lovely <strong>**_MerryAnchor19._**** Thank you so much~ So, since my summer holidays started yesterday I wanted to post this now and before I go to travel around~ I actually wrote this a year ago xD For some reason I just forgot it completely. :'D But well, here it is~ Have a nice summer you all! OuO**


End file.
